1. Field
The following description relates to a polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) changes the molecular arrangement of liquid crystals by applying a voltage to the molecular arrangement and displays an image by converting a change in optical properties (such as double refraction, optical rotation, dichroism, and light scattering) of liquid crystal cells, which emit light due to the change in the molecular arrangement, into a visual change.
The LCD includes a polarizer, a panel, an optical sheet, and a backlight assembly to control the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystals. Recently, a structure (an in-cell polarizer) in which the polarizer is placed within the panel has been used.